Kingdom Hearts: Worlds Untold
by Repicheep22
Summary: Sora and friends visit a number of other worlds in their quest to defeat the Heartless. Along the way, they make new friends and new enemies. Join them on their adventures. Takes place during KH2 Series of stories
1. Sherwood Forest, Chapter 1

Bees buzzed in the trees as the wind whistled through the forest. Goofy stretched as he took in the scenery.

"Gwarsh, it sure is peaceful here," he said.

"Sure is," replied Sora.

"Where do you think we are now?" asked Donald.

The three of them rounded a patch of brush and were knocked flat on their backs as a pair of beings ran into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed one of them.

Sora wiped the dirt from his face and saw an anthropomorphic fox hurriedly gathering up the gold coins that were spilled all around.

"Nice going, Rob," said the bear next to him.

Sora shook his head. Either he was hearing things, or there were male voices coming from these two. And they looked for all the world like girls.

The fox and bear got up and took off.

The fox looked back and said, "Come with us, if Prince John's men catch you, they'll think you're with us."

"The Prince? Are you an outlaw?" asked Donald.

"I guess you're not from around here, but trust me, we're the good guys. I'll explain later, just come on."

As the pair took off, the three friends looked at each other. Sora shrugged and took off, Goofy ran off with a cry of "Wait for me!"

Donald just shook his head before following the others.

* * *

At Nottingham Castle, a very humiliated Prince John sat shivering in his quarters, the events of the day still fresh on his mind.

"That insolent Robin Hood," he muttered.

"Seems you've got somethin' of a problem on yer hands, bub," said a voice.

The prince shrieked and hid behind his bed.

"W-who's there?" he asked.

A rotund figure walked into the light.

"Name's Pete, and I've got an offer for ya," said the cat.

"How dare you sneak in here and frighten his majesty!" said Sir Hiss. "Allow me to call the guards, your highness, and have them escort this blackguard out."

"Hold on, Hiss," said the prince, regaining his composure. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"T'ank you, yer highness," Pete said, bowing elegantly. "Ya see, my mistress, Maleficent, is lookin' fer allies…"

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" asked Donald, growing more irritable by the minute.

"Just wait and see," the fox replied, smiling smugly.

Donald growled in annoyance, causing his friends to chuckle.

The group of five approached a waterfall, and the two natives ducked behind it. After a moment, the others followed suit. They found themselves in a tunnel that climbed upwards. When they finally reached the top, they saw the bandits' hideout. The pair had already changed out of their fortune teller disguises, now sitting around in their green tunics.

"What do you think?" asked the bear.

"Gwarsh, this is where you live?" asked Goofy.

"Sure is," said the fox, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Robin Hood, and my companion here is Little John."

"I'm Sora, and this is Goofy and Donald."

"Little John?" asked Donald.

"Catchy, huh?" asked the big bear.

"So, care to explain why the pair of you were running around with a bunch of gold, dressed as girls?" asked Sora.

"Sure," replied Robin. "You see, ever since our king, Richard, left, his brother Prince John has been ruling. He and those beneath him are ruthless men who tax the poor out of house and home. Little John and myself have taken it upon ourselves to take from the rich and give back to the poor."

"Well, that's a good cause if I ever heard one," said Goofy.

"We'd be honored to help you in any way we can," said Sora.

"What!" exclaimed Donald. "Sora, can I talk to you for a second? Look," he said as he pulled the boy over to one side, "these guys sound good and all, but what if they're with Maleficent or Organization XIII?"

"That's just a risk we'll have to take," said Sora, "and hey, if they are, I'm sure we can beat them."

"Good point, okay," replied the duck. He turned to Robin Hood. "We're in."

"Wonderful," replied the fox, jumping up and vanishing behind a tree, "now, with this new lot, we need to get it back to the peasants. You three will need disguises." Three sets of old clothes flew out from behind the tree.

"It helps to appears as harmless as possible," said Little John. "That way, no one will bother you."

The three slipped on their disguises, now looking like peasants themselves. Robin came out from the tree, wrapped in an old patched cloak with a pair of dark glasses and a walking stick.

"Come on boys," he said in an old wizened voice. "We've got places to be."

The four of them were soon on the move towards Nottingham, with bags of gold hidden under their disguises. They had just crossed a stream when something caught Sora's eye.

"Huh?" he turned towards where he had seen the motion.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"I'm not sure, but think it was –"

Suddenly, dozens of creatures dropped from the trees above them. They wore armor that clanked as they moved, but the black underneath told them one thing.

"Heartless!" cried Goofy.

"Here, too?" asked Donald.

"What are these things?" asked Robin, shedding his cloak and drawing his sword.

"Bad guys," said Sora, drawing his keyblade. "Mindless drones sent by our enemies."

The Heartless began to surround them, waving their swords menacingly.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe these are friendly Heartless," said Goofy.

As if on cue, one of the Heartless leapt at him. Sora jumped in front of him and slashed it with his blade.

"Nope," he remarked.


	2. Sherwood Forest, Chapter 2

Not waiting for the Heartless to strike first, the warriors jumped into the crowd of Heartless. Goofy's shield spun like a top, while Donald's magical lightning strikes sizzled through the air. Sora and Robin's blades sliced through the ranks, and within minutes, the crowd had dissipated. Sora sliced through the last one before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Let's get going," said Robin, throwing his disguise on once again, "before more of those things show up."

The four made their way around the town of Nottingham, delivering small bags of gold to the peasants. Sora's heart went out to these poor people. Here they were, with next to nothing, while their ruler had so much. Yet, the prince seemed to not be content until he had taken what little they had.

The last stop was a widow's home. As they approached, they could hear singing from inside.

"Sounds like a party in there," said Goofy.

"If I remember right, it is one of the young one's birthday today," replied Robin. "I think I'll surprise him."

Robin was about to start for the door when the sound of someone approaching could be heard.

"Hide," Robin whispered.

The others ducked behind a nearby log just as an overweight wolf approached the home, Robin entering the house a minute after him. They were a bit too far away to hear what was going on in the house, but the wolf left shortly thereafter, whistling a tune.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Donald.

The others shrugged.

Shortly thereafter, a few children emerged from the house and rushed off, one of them carrying Robin's bow and hat. Robin followed shortly after them. As he approached, he motioned for the others to follow him. When they reached the woods, they made for the hideout.

"So who was that wolf?" asked Sora.

"The sheriff," said the fox. "One of Prince John's loyal lackeys, he does most of the tax collecting in town. So, as you can imagine, no one likes him."

As the four made their way back to the bandits' hideout, Sora could not help wondering about the Heartless they had encountered.

"Who sent them?" he wondered. "Or did they come on their own?"

* * *

Later that day, Sora awoke from a nap to the smell of cooking. He yawned and sat up.

"Must have fallen asleep," he thought as he leaned back against a tree.

On the other side, he heard Little John and Robin.

"Hey lover-boy, how's that grub comin', man? I'm starved," asked Little John, his head buried in a basket of clothes.

Robins seemed to be ignoring him as he hummed to himself.

"Rob? Robin? Roberre? Hey!" Little John seemed to be getting irritated.

"Hey what? What did you say?" asked the fox.

Sora peeked around the tree, taking in the scene.

"Oh forget it, you're mind's not on food. You're thinking about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smellin' that sweet perfume."

At that moment, an acrid smell entered Sora's nostrils, causing him to cough.

"Hey whoa! It's boiling over!" exclaimed Robin.

"You're burnin' the chow," Little John as he pulled the pot away from the flames.

"Sorry Johnny, I guess I was thinking about Maid Marian again. I can't help it. I love her, Jo–" Robin noticed Sora. "You heard that, didn't you?"

Sora nodded as the fox sighed. "Her name's Marian, the king's ward. She's been away in London for a long time, but…I've never stopped caring about her."

Sora placed a hand on the fox's shoulder.

"I know how you feel," he said.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," said Little John, "but shouldn't your friends be back, Sora? They left to see there were any of those, er, Heartless, or whatever around."

"When did they leave?" asked Sora.

"Almost an hour ago," said Robin.

"They might be in trouble," said Sora as he rushed into the woods.

"Wait for me," called Robin, as he grabbed his sword and chased after the boy.

Within a few minutes, the pair could hear the sounds of battle.

"This way!" Sora exclaimed.

They crested a hill and saw Donald and Goofy surrounded by Heartless.

"Hang on, guys!" cried Sora.

He rushed down the hill, Robin close behind him. The keyblade and Robin's sword flashed through the air as they dove into the Heartless' ranks. To reach their friends, the pair stood back to back, becoming a whirlwind of blades. Magic, swords, and shields clobbered the Heartless.

As the last Heartless fell, Donald bent over, putting his hands on his knees.

"Thanks guys," he said. "They almost had us."

"Our pleasure," said Robin, as he threw the duck's arm over his shoulder, helping him up. "Let's get you two back to camp."

"I wonder where all these Heartless are coming from?" wondered Goofy.

"Knowing our luck," said Sora, "we'll find out pretty soon."

As the four arrived back at the hideout, they saw Little John talking with a plump-looking badger.

"Tuck!" called Robin.

The badger turned and waved to the fox.

"Robin, just the person I was looking for," he said. "And who are these?"

"Friar, meet Sora, Goofy, and Donald. Fellows, meet Friar Tuck, a good friend of mine and my eyes and ears in town."

"That I am," said the friar, shaking the adventurers' hands.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods, friar?" asked Robin.

"Well, it's sure not your cooking," quipped Little John, handing out bowls of the newly salvaged stew. "If nothing else, they should arrest you for unnecessary roughness on vegetables."

The others laughed.

"Alright, laugh you lot, but there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham tomorrow. Prince John is holding an archery tournament."

"Archery?" asked Little John. "Ol' Rob could win that standing on his head."

"Thank you, Little John," replied the fox, bowing elegantly, "but somehow, I don't think we're invited." He accepted a bowl of stew from the bear.

"Yeah, well, there's someone who'll be very disappointed if you don't come."

"Uh huh," chuckled Little John, "old bushel-britches, the honorable sheriff of Nottingham."

"No," said Tuck, as he sipped at his stew, "Maid Marian."

Robin's bowl dropped to the ground as a shocked expression crossed his face. "Maid Marian!" he whispered.

"Yeah, hehe, she's gonna give a kiss to the winner," chuckled the friar.

"A kiss to the winner! Oo-da-lally!" His face became one of elation, as he leapt into the air and began to do cartwheels. "Come on, everybody, what are we waiting for?"

"Hold on, Robin," said Sora, concernedly. "Won't the prince's guards be all over that place?"

"You could get arrested," said Goofy.

Robin leapt onto a nearby platform. "Ah, but remember, faint hearts never won fair ladies." He drew his bow and fired an arrow.

"Fear not, my friends," he said as he let loose. The arrow ricocheted off a hanging pot and into the air. "This will be my greatest performance."

Robin tossed his hat into the air, just in time for his arrow to pass through it. It landed on his head as a grin crossed his face.

"Well, knowing Rob here," said Little John, "once he sets his mind to do something, he does it. No sense in letting him go off on his own."

"I'll help," said Sora.

"Count me in, too," said Goofy. "After all, what are friends for?"

The others turned to Donald, expectant looks on their faces. The duck slapped his hand against his forehead and dragged it down over his face.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this," he muttered.

Rousing cheers rose from the small crowd as they set about getting ready for their next adventure.


	3. Sherwood Forest, Chapter 3

At Nottingham Castle, a vixen stood at a high window, staring out into the woods, a smile on her face. Behind her, on the other side of the room, a portly hen sat knitting.

"Ah me, young love," sighed the hen, as she watched the vixen's face. "Oh, it's a grand thing."

Maid Marian moved from the window, twirling her shawl as she went.

"Oh, Cluckly," she said wistfully, "surely he must remember how much I still love him."

The vixen opened her wardrobe, revealing a wanted poster of Robin Hood attached to the inside.

"But of course, m'dear," replied Lady Cluck, "believe me. Someday soon, ye're uncle King Richard, will have an outlaw for an in-law."

Maid Marian giggled as she replied, "Oh Clucky, but when?"

"Oh patience m'dear, patience. Remember, absence make the heart grow fonder."

"Or forgetful," sighed the vixen. "Oh, I've been away for so long," she leaned on the window sill again. "What if he's forgotten all about me?"

A knock came at her door.

"Maid Marian?" came a call from the other side. "Prince John requests your presence, my lady."

"I'll be there momentarily, Sir Hiss," called the vixen. "I wonder what he wants?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, whatever it is, ye'd best not keep him waiting," replied Lady Cluck.

Maid Marian made her way to the prince's chambers. As she arrived, she knocked carefully.

"Come in," she heard him say.

She entered, closing the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked.

"Yes my dear," he said, perched on his throne, "I have a proposition for you. I will be hosting an archery tournament tomorrow, to celebrate coming to this marvelous village. The reward will be a golden arrow, and I was hoping to add something of yours to it."

"And, what would that be?" asked the vixen, a perplexed look on her face.

Prince John smirked as he replied, "A kiss."

Marian's eyes went wide for a moment, before a thought crossed her mind.

"Robin would never pass up an opportunity like this, and he's bound to win."

She looked up at the prince and replied, "I would be honored, my lord."

"Wonderful, my dear," replied the lion. "Wonderful, thank you."

As the vixen left, Pete emerged from the shadows.

"How did you know she would say yes, kingy?" he asked.

"She and that insufferable fox were inseparable as children," he replied. "I had no doubt she's reach the same conclusion I did."

"Well, I got to hand it to ya, dis is one killer of a plan."

"Indeed, it is," replied the prince, a wicked grin on his face. "Ha ha, indeed, it is."

* * *

Trumpets rang over the tents set up just outside the village. Creatures of all kinds filed into the grounds as they came to watch the best archers from miles around compete for the golden arrow and the favor of the prince.

"Hiss, this is a red-letter day," chuckled Prince John as he jumped onto his throne. "A coup-d'état, to coin a Norman phrase."

"You got dat right, kingy," said Pete as he approached the royal box.

"Ah Pete, how good of you to join us," said Hiss. "I must say that this plan the two of you came up with is sheer genius."

"Hiss, no one sits higher than the king," said John, grabbing the snake by the neck and pushing him down. "Must I remind you, Hiss?"

"Oh, forgive me sire, I didn't –"

"My trap is baited and set, and then revenge. Ah, revenge!"

"Hey, not so loud," said Pete. "You want the whole village to know what we're up to?"

"I can't wait to get my hands on that insolent blackguard. Ooh, I'll show him who wears the crown!"

"I share your loathing, sire," said Hiss. "That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look so utterly ridiculous –"

"Enough!" cried the prince as he took a swipe at Hiss, who avoided the prince's paw.

"Hiss, you deliberately dodged."

"But, b-but sire, please?"

"Stop sniveling and hold still."

The snake cringed as he extended his neck. The prince whacked him over the head, flattening the reptile's hat.

"Thank you sire," muttered Hiss.

"Now dat's how you take care o' t'ings," said Pete. "Give 'em the old one-two."

A short distance away, Maid Marian was approaching the fairgrounds.

"Oh Clucky, I'm so excited!" she said as she hugged the hen. "But how will I recognize him?"

"Oh, he'll let ye know somehow," Lady Cluck replied, "That rouge of yours is full o' surprises."

In the bushes nearby, Robin and the others were peering out. Robin caught sight of Marian.

"There she is, Johnny," he said. "Isn't she beautiful?"

He began to walk out on his stilts before the others jumped out in front of him.

"Hang on there, Robin," said Sora. "Get your disguise finished first."

"You sure no one will recognize you?" asked Goofy.

"Oh stop worrying," replied the fox. "This disguise would fool my own mother."

"Yeah, well, your mom's not here," said Little John. "You've gotta fool ol' bushel-britches."

Robin, now dressed as a stork, strode out and greeted the sheriff. From his reaction, it was obvious that he was completely fooled.

"Hey, Rob's not a bad actor," said Little John. "Now, check out this act I pull on Prince John."

The three off-worlders followed a few paces behind the bear. As they rounded a tent, Donald squawked and pulled the others behind the tent.

"What's wrong, Donald?" asked Sora.

"Over by the prince, I saw Pete!" exclaimed the duck.

"No!" whispered Sora.

"So that's where all the Heartless are comin' from," said Goofy.

"We better stay out of sight," said Sora, "and find some way to tell the others."

"I've got an idea," said Goofy. He whispered his plan to the others.

"Sounds good," said Sora. "Let's go."

With that, the three friends parted ways.


	4. Sherwood Forest, Chapter 4

Donald pulled his hood tighter over his head as he strode up to the starting line. He was not used to sneaking around.

He stood beside Robin for a moment and pulled out the bow he had grabbed from the stockpile.

"Psst, Robin," he whispered.

The disguised fox turned towards the duck, and his eyebrows rose for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Okay, don't make it too obvious, but look over at the royal pavilion," said Donald. "See that fat guy next to the prince. Not Little John, the other guy."

Robin nodded.

"That's the guy who brought all the Heartless with him."

With that, he fired off an arrow, missing the target completely.

"You don't have to embarrass yourself, Donald," said Robin.

"Yes, I do, or someone might think something's up," replied the duck.

The disguised fox nodded as he fired his own arrow.

"Bull's-eye!" cried Donald. "Nice one!"

Just across the grounds, Goofy had gotten word to Little John.

"Thanks for the tip," said the bear.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Goofy, peeking out from behind the tent they were hiding behind.

"I'll think of something. If anything looks fishy, I won't hesitate."

"Attention everyone!" called the captain of the guard.

"I better get back," said Little John.

"Good luck."

As Little John took his seat again, the captain announced the finalists.

"The honorable sheriff of Nottingham." The sheriff stepped forward, his face drawn as he heard boos and jeers from the crowd.

"And the, hehe, Spindle-legged Stork from Devonshire."

Robin stepped forward, waving to Maid Marian.

"Good luck, Robin," said Donald as he moved to join the others.

As the final contest began, the target was moved back. Once it was in place, the sheriff fired his shot. He would have missed, had it not been for one of his flunkies, who was standing directly behind the target. He tossed the light straw frame into the air and managed to give the sheriff a bulls-eye.

As the crowd's booing reached his ears, the sheriff chuckled, "Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss, and the whole caboodle."

Robin stepped forwards, twirling his bow. As he pulled his arrow back, the sheriff stuck his bow between his legs and whacked Robin's bow. The arrow fired up into the air. Thinking fast, Robin reached into his quiver and fired another arrow at the first. It struck the first, which spun around and careened down towards the target. The arrow streaked threw the air and struck the target, splitting the sheriff's in half.

A cheer erupted from the crowd. The sheriff stared in disbelief, Marian hugged Lady Cluck, and Donald and Goofy cheered as loud as they could.

A sly look passed between the prince and Pete, then John motioned to the captain of the guard, who winked in return. Robin strode towards royal box, his grin visible even through his disguise.

As he arrived, flanked by a number of guards, the prince rose from his throne and extended his hand to the winner.

"Archer, I commend you," he said. "My sincere congradulations."

After shaking the fox's hand, he placed his sword on his shoulder.

"And now, I name you the winner."

As he said this, he slipped the sword under Robin's disguise.

"Or more appropriately, the loser.

With that, he pulled the sword upwards, slicing through the fox's disguise. A gasp rippled through the crowd.

Prince John simply smiled and said, "Seize him."

The guards made short work of the fox, binding him with enough rope to stock a ship.

"Robin Hood," said the prince, "I sentence you to sudden, instant, and even immediate death."

Maid Marian gasped, "No, my lord, I beg of you, have mercy."

"My dear lady, why should I?" chuckled the prince.

Marian turned towards Robin as a tear ran down her face.

"Because I love him, your highness," she replied.

"Love him? And does this prisoner return your love?" asked the prince.

For a moment, Marian's face was plastered with a look of longing. Then Robin spoke.

"Marian," he said, "I love you more than life itself."

A smile grew on Marian's face, until the prince spoke again.

"Ah young love, you're pleas have not fallen on a heart of stone, but traitors to the crown must die –"

"'Traitor to the crown?'" exclaimed Robin. "That crown belongs to King Richard!"

"Enough!" cried the prince. "I am the king! And my word is law! Off with his head!"

"No!" came a cry from the crowd.

Sora leapt from among the crowd, drawing his keyblade as he went. He landed amidst the guards and battered them away from Robin, before slicing through his ropes.

"How dare you!" cried the prince. "Guards, get – gah!"

Pete pushed the prince aside.

"Let me handle dis, kingy," he said. "You don't know how to deal wit' dis kid. Heartless, attack!"

Suddenly, the shadows in the crowd began to shift. They began to flow like water, winding their way towards the pair. A pair of tendrils reached up from the ground. Sora swung back his blade, only for Goofy and Donald to jump in and bat them away.

As the crowd of spectators scattered, the tendrils retreated, before the Heartless monster began to coalesce. A giant blob-like head with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth rose from the ground and sprouted a dozen writhing shadow tentacles. Sora almost laughed when he saw its resemblance to a sea squid, but the sentiment was lost when each tentacle grew a set of razor sharp claws at the end.

A shout from Little John caused the others to look back. Just in time, they saw Robin's sword flying through the air. The fox reached out and plucked the sword from midair, twirling it in his hand as he took up a ready stance. With a nod from Robin, the four rushed at the Heartless creature. Its tentacles lashed like striking snakes, as it bellowed at the four fighters. Blades, blasts, and blows pummeled the beast, destroying its tentacles and battering its head. Sora soon realized that their normal attacks were too weak; they needed more power. Summoning all his magical energy, he called to his teammates.

"Robin!" he cried.

The fox jumped next to him, and Sora called on all the magical energy he could.

"Got a plan?" asked Robin.

"Just follow me. Don't think, feel!"

Robin and Sora stood back to back and leapt into their air, spinning so fast, their blades formed a veritable hurricane. They lunged at the beast, slashing its sides. Landing on the other side of the shadow beast, Robin drew his bow and handful of arrows. Charged with Sora's magic, he fired them into the air, and as they landed, they sliced through the Heartless' form. As Robin locked his hands together, Sora stepped on his hands and leaped into the air. Charging his keyblade's energy, he slammed back into the ground, sending out a shockwave that exploded away from him, slamming into the Heartless beast.

As the dust began to settle, Sora stood back up, breathing heavily, and saw the monster had begun to dissolve. Within moments, it was reduced to a pile of quickly disintegrating shadow.

"Oooh!" exclaimed Pete at the sight of the monster's demise. "What do I gotta do to get rid o' you twerps?"

He turned and ran, disappearing into the trees. The four fighters looked around, watching as the villagers came out of hiding.

"Where'd the prince go?" asked Sora.

"Probably gone back to hide at his castle," said Robin. "Perhaps we should –"

"Robin!"

Everyone turned to see Maid Marian rushing towards them.

"Marian!" cried Robin as he rushed to meet her.

Sora chuckled as he watched him go.

"I'm glad for them," he said.

"Hey Sora," said Little John as he and Lady Cluck approached. "We're going to throw Robin and Marian a party tonight. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure, we –"

A glint from his keyblade caught his attention. At the same time, the golden arrow in Lady Cluck's hand glowed. Sora held the blade out in front of him as the insignia of the gateway appeared. The golden arrow rose into the air as a beam of light shone from its tip, illuminating a keyhole. Sora pointed his keyblade at the keyhole and fired a beam of energy. The world around him grew brighter and brighter, until it faded to normality once more.

"What was that?" asked Little John.

"That means that we have to get going," said Sora.

"Will we see ye again, lads?" asked Lady Cluck.

"Count on it," said Sora.


	5. Frozen Tundra, Chapter 1

Sora pulled his hood tighter over his head as the cold seeped into his clothing. Upon landing on this new world, the teenager had immediately regretted jumping straight out of the Gummy Ship. This world was cold.

"M-m-m-maybe we can find some p-p-place and get some w-warmer clothes," he stuttered.

"I told you we should have looked around first," scolded Donald.

"Aw, come on, Donald," said Goofy, "it's not his fault he wanted to get right to work."

Donald sighed, "Here."

The duck quickly unleashed a specialized Fire spell, warming the air around the boy.

"That'll keep you warm until we find someplace to get clothes," he said.

"Thanks Donald," he said. "I thought I saw a village or something that –"

Sora was cut off by a loud roar that shook the trees around them. The three drew their weapons, ready for whatever might attack them. They turned as one as a crashing in the undergrowth reached their ears. Their anxiety grew as it got louder and louder. Finally, something leapt from the brush and landed in front of them. They jumped back, just in time to see a brown bear, rearing on its hind legs.

Donald squawked as he unleashed a lightning bolt at the beast. As the bolt struck it in the back, it roared and charged. Lashing out with his keyblade, Sora struck it across the side, sending it flying. As it got back to its feet , Goofy dealt a blow to its cheek. Finally, the bear fell onto its haunches and crumpled onto the snowy ground.

"Think it's a Heartless?" asked Sora.

"Gee, I don't think so," said Goofy, pushing his hat back. "I think it's just a regular ole bear."

"I wonder why it attacked us," asked Donald, still holding his staff ready.

"Ya know, the poor fella looks kinda sad," said Goofy.

The bear raised its head up and moaned at them. Sora looked closer; it did look gloomy. Thinking for a moment, Sora put up his keyblade and approached the bear.

"Hey, big fella," he said, kneeling down by the beast, "I'm not sure if you can understand me, but we're here to help. Have you've seen a bunch of little back creatures or a guy in a long black cloak?"

The bear's eyes instantly darkened. It stood up and looked Sora over. Then, it turned and looked up, moaning at the sky. When it finished, it continued staring up, as though expecting something to happen. Sora followed it gaze and gasped. Bands of color wound their way across the sky, swaying and shimmering like so many ethereal ribbons. As Sora became entranced by the spectacle, he saw a dozen tendrils reach down from the sky and sweep towards them. He looked back at the bear, but it showed no fear at the sight. In fact, it seemed to be smiling.

As Sora looked back, the tendrils reached the clearing he stood in and swept around him and his friends. They were lifted into the air as energy swirled around them, and Sora felt something change inside him. As the moments passed, Sora heard the sounds of wild animals swirling around him, and slowly, the energy dissipated. As the energy set them down and swept back up into the sky, he heard a voice.

"Thanks Sitka."

Surprised, he turned and looked at the bear. Now, its smile was fully evident. It turned back towards Sora.

"Can you understand me?" it asked.

Sora stood still for a moment.

"Uh, yeah, I can," he said at last.

"Did you do that?" asked Goofy.

"No, that was my brother, Sitka. He's up there," said the bear. "I'm Kenai."

"I'm Sora," replied the keybearer, "and this is Donald and Goofy."

Kenai nodded in greeting. "You say you're looking for a guy in a black cloak?"

"Yeah! Have you seen one?" asked Sora.

"I did," Kenai's face darkened. "He kidnapped my brother Koda."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Will you help me find him?" asked the bear.

"Sure, but…"

Sora was cut off as he began to shiver again. Kenai chuckled a bit.

"I think we should get some warmer clothes on you first," said Kenai. "Those don't look made for winter." He motioned with his head. "Follow me. I know where a village is."

As they made their through the wintry forest, Kenai spoke up.

"So, what were those little black creatures you mentioned?" he asked.

A familiar sound reached Sora's ears, and he turned, drawing his keyblade, just in time to see a Heartless drop from a nearby tree.

"Those," he said.

"Heartless!" exclaimed Donald.

As the creatures surrounded the group, Kenai looked at them uncertainly.

"What do they want?" he asked.

"Your heart," said Sora.

Kenai's look of shock turned to anger almost instantly. He responded by growling at the creatures.

"Then, bring it on!" he exclaimed.

Sora launched himself towards the Heartless, calling on a Fire spell, as he went. Donald's Blizzard and Thunder attacks dropped them like flies. Goofy's shield rang as it reduced the Heartless to nothing, and Kenai's claws slashed through their foes with a vengeance.

As the last of the Heartless blew away on the wind, Sora turned to Kenai.

"We need to get to that village fast," he said. "There's no telling how many of those things are here."

Kenai nodded. "Let's go."

A short time later, the four crested a hill, to find the village down below them.

Sora turned to Kenai. "Think you should wait here?" he asked.

Kenai shook his head.

"No," he said, "they know me. I used to live there."

As the bear made his way down the hill, the others looked at each other incredulously. Sora shrugged and walked after the bear, the others following a moment later. As Kenai approached the village, Sora kept on the lookout for guards. He spotted one, right as Kenai came up behind him. Kenai moaned at the guard, who turned towards him.

"Kenai!" exclaimed the young man who wrapped the bear in a hug. "It's been too long, little brother! How are –"

The young man saw the others approaching.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"We're friends of Kenai's," said Goofy.

"Really?" said the young man, a look of suspicion on his face.

"Tell him what Sitka did," said Kenai.

"His brother Sitka gave us the ability to talk to animals," said Sora.

"Is that true?" asked the man, turning to Kenai.

The bear grinned and nodded.

"Well, in that case," said the young man, "I'm Denahi, and any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine."

"We're Sora, Donald, and Goofy," replied the keybearer. "Pleased to meet you."

"Wait, Kenai's your brother?" asked Donald.

"It's a long story," said Denahi.

Kenai nudged his brother, tugged lightly at his cloak, and motioned to the others.

"Oh thanks, Kenai. Let's get some warm clothes on you three. I'll explain about Kenai in the meantime."


	6. Frozen Tundra, Chapter 2

Sora felt his pelt cloak as he emerged from Denahi's hut.

"Thanks a lot, Denahi," said the boy.

"No problem," he said, "and thanks for helping Kenai. I know that cub means a lot to him."

"Gwarsh, we'll do our best," replied Goofy.

Behind them, Donald squawked.

"What?"

Sora turned and jumped back at the sight of a Heartless emerging from a nearby shadow.

"Heartless!" he exclaimed, drawing his keyblade.

"Bring 'em on!" growled Kenai.

"Enemies?" asked Denahi.

"Yeah, mind lending a hand?" asked Sora.

Denahi brandished his spear.

"Not at all."

Blades, blasts, and bear claws batted back the Heartless, a dozen falling to Denahi's spear alone. The others made short work of the rest of the horde, and the last was soon lost to the breeze.

Denahi breathed a sigh of relief as he shouldered his spear.

"Do you think there will be more of those?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Sora, "but where there's one Heartless, there're always more."

"I'll be on the lookout. Oh, I almost forgot."

Denahi reached into his pocket.

"Take this."

He handed a small carved bear to Sora.

"It's Kenai's spirit totem," he said. "It helped me find Kenai after he was transformed. Maybe it'll help you find Koda."

"Thanks, Denahi," replied Sora, as he turned to the others. "Let's go."

"Any idea where the Organization member went?" asked Donald.

"The guy who took Koda?" asked Kenai.

The others nodded.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Well, we'd better keep looking," said Sora.

Suddenly, they heard more crashing in the underbrush. Donald brandished his staff.

"What now?" he asked, irritated.

Kenai listened for a moment. His face went from concerned to exasperated.

"Oh no," he muttered.

Moments later, a pair of moose stumbled out of a thicket, falling over each other in the process. They bowled into Sora, knocking him off his feet. The tangled mass of fur and limbs finally came to a stop. One of the moose raised its head.

"Hey there, large-ish bear," it said.

"Ow," Sora muttered from beneath the pair.

"Oh, sorry there, eh?" said the second as they struggled to their feet.

"Ah! Hunter!" they both exclaimed, rushing to try to hide behind a tree.

"Hey, hey, we're not here, eh?"

"Shh, quiet, eh? Maybe he'll go away."

"Guys, it's okay," said Kenai, chuckling. "This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're trying to help me find Koda."

"Oh really?" asked the first, coming out from behind the tree. "Well, I'm Rutt, and this is my brother Tuke, eh."

"Pleased to meet you, eh." said Tuke.

"So where is little small-ish bear, eh?" asked Rutt.

"Kenai said he was kidnapped," said Goofy.

"Oh, that's terrible, eh." said Tuke.

A moment of silence passed between them all.

"Say," said Tuke, "do you guys know a hunter wearing black?"

"What!" Kenai exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"We saw him heading for the big mountain, eh." said Rutt. "Thought he might be a friend of yours."

"That's the guy who kidnapped Koda," growled Kenai. "Come on guys," he turned to the others, "let's go."

"Oh well, good luck, eh?" replied Tuke.

* * *

"How much further?" asked Donald, as they trudged through the snow.

The duck's patience was wearing thin, and it was all he could do to keep his feet from freezing off.

"We're almost there," said Kenai. "The Place Where the Lights Touch the Earth is just across that…"

Kenai stopped speaking as they pushed through the trees and looked down into the valley they had just come upon. Hordes of Heartless swarmed over the valley.

"Oh no," Sora paused at the sight, then drew his keyblade.

"Come on guys," he said.

With a roar from Kenai, the four rushed into the valley, brandishing their weapons as they went. Kenai lunged at the first creature, tearing at it with his teeth. Sora's blade sliced through another, rending it in half. Lighting burst from Donald's staff as Goofy's shield bashed the Heartless back and forth. Wave after wave went up in smoke as Sora and Donald unleashed fire attacks.

It was not long before Sora saw as the Heartless begin to retreat. A cheer stopped short in his throat when he saw the Heartless melding into a single form. Giant limbs and long claws sprouted from its sides as a mouth full of razor sharp teeth appeared. Spikes grew from its back and tail, and deep red eyes glowed in its head. Donald gulped at the sight.

"We're going to need more power," thought Sora.

As the Heartless beast lumbered towards them, Sora summoned his magical energy.

"Time for a power boost," he thought.

Light shone from his keyblade as his energy shot forth.

"Kenai, help me out!"

The bear rushed forward, Sora swinging up onto his back. He bent down and spoke in the bear's ear.

"Just go with the flow," he said.

Brandishing his keyblade, Sora gripped Kenai's fur as they rushed for the Heartless beast. The creature roared and swiped with its claws. Dodging the claws, Kenai and Sora struck its feet with blade and claw, rushing back and forth between its legs. The creature bellowed in pain as they rushed out from beneath it. Kenai roared at the sky, and, instants later, the ever-present lights in the sky rushed down to meet them. Sora raised his blade, the lights running towards the blade, and Sora whipped the energy around his head, forming a lash of light. Aiming for the shadow beast's feet, he cracked the whip and wrapped the energy around its legs. The beast toppled over with a crash, as Sora laid into its stomach with his energy whip. Empowered by Sora's energy, Kenai rushed towards the beast and struck with his claws. Energy burst from his claws as he swiped at the beast's exposed underbelly. It was not long before Sora felt his energy fading, but he was relieved to see the beast begin to dissipate.

His magic aura faded as the beast blew away on the wind. Goofy rushed to his side and helped him up.

"I'm okay," said Sora, straightening up. "Not like I've never done that before."

"Hey, what's that?"

The others turned to where Donald was pointing. A dome of shadow appeared a short distance away, and a black-robed figure stepped out of it.

"You!" cried Kenai.

The bear rushed towards the figure, who stood strangely still. From behind him, a small brown face appeared. Kenai ground to a stop.

"Koda?" he asked, hoping this was not some trick.

"Kenai!" exclaimed the cub as he rushed towards his older brother.

As the bears reunited, the figure turned towards Sora.

"Thank you, Sora," it said. Its voice was undistinguishable, as though trying to hide its identity. "If the Heartless had found a way to tap the power of the lights, they would have become even more powerful."

With that, the dark energy reappeared, and the figure swiftly disappeared. The off-worlders looked at each other, confused.

"What was that about?" asked Donald.

"Ya got me," said Goofy. "Seems all he wanted was to keep the Heartless at bay."

"Then why kidnap the cub?" wondered Sora.

"Maybe to lure us here," Goofy reasoned. "He probably would have had a hard time convincing us otherwise."

"Hey Sora," said Kenai, coming up to the trio. "Thank you for helping me find Koda."

"No problem, Kenai," said the boy.

A familiar glint from the keyblade caught their eyes, and moments later, Kenai's spirit totem began to glow. Sora smiled as he held out his keyblade and the insignia of the keyhole appeared. The totem rose into the air, and a beam of energy shot out from it, illuminating a keyhole. Sora pointed his blade at the keyhole and fired a beam of light. The world grew brighter and brighter, until it finally faded away.

"That's our signal to leave," said Goofy.

Koda came up to Sora and stood up on his hind legs, placing his paw on Sora's knee.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" he asked.

Sora chuckled.

"You bet," he replied.

"Good, cuz' I wanna watch you guys go kick butt again!" exclaimed the cub. "Y'all were awesome! Hey, maybe I could help y'all out next time. I got some sweet moves o' my own!"

Kenai chuckled.

"Well, we'll see you soon," he said.


	7. The Deep Woods, Chapter 1

The sun shone through the trees, and the sound of birds chirping could be heard overhead. A chipmunk was sniffing around the ground, looking for acorns, when suddenly, a trio of lights appeared before him. He let out a high pitched squeal as he ran for cover and watched from inside a bush as three creatures emerged. One appeared to be a yearling buck, with small horns atop his head and a mop of bushy hair between them. The others appeared to be a duck and a turtle, but something about them seemed slightly off. The chipmunk thought for a moment and took off. There was someone who needed to hear about this.

"Wow, look at us," said the buck, looking his companions over.

"This again? Does this mean there aren't any humans on this world?" asked the duck.

"It kinda seems that way," said the turtle.

"I wonder where 'here' is," said the buck.

"Well, let's look around," said the turtle. "Maybe we'll find someone."

"Good idea," said the buck.

The three struck out along what seemed to be a trail leading through the woods. Before long, however, they were greeted by a voice from within the trees.

"Halt!"

The trio turned to see a brown-furred stag approaching them. As he came closer, the three noticed an almost regal air about him.

"Who, may I ask, are you?" asked the stag.

"Well, we're not from here," said the young buck. "We're just –"

"Wait," the stag interrupted, "your voice – I know you."

"Ya do?" asked the turtle.

"Sora? Donald? Goofy?"

The trio looked shocked.

"How do you know us?" asked the duck.

"It's me, Bambi," he replied.

The three stood still for a moment before rushing up to the stag and tackling him. Laughing together, the four toppled over, sending up a shower of fallen leaves.

"Wow Bambi," said Sora, butting him playfully, "you've really grown."

"Well, it's been over a year since I saw you guys last," he replied, getting up, "but what are you doing here?"

"Well, we've been trying to find Riku and King Mickey," replied Sora. "Have you seen them?"

Bambi shook his head.

"Can't say I have," replied Bambi. "But you know who might know? Friend Owl. Hardly anything happens in the forest without him hearing about it. Come on."

The four trotted off through the forest. As they went, a number of other animals came out of their burrows to greet them.

"Good morning, young prince," said a mother quail, as she passed in front of the group.

"Good morning, miss," replied Bambi.

The four watched as the mother was followed by a line of chicks. Sora turned towards the larger deer.

"Prince?" he asked. "As in, you're a ruler now?"

"Yep," Bambi replied, "well, I will be when my father passes on the title. Though that won't be too long, it's customary for the prince to pass on the title when his son takes a mate and sires a fawn. And I've already got the first part down."

"You what!" asked Donald.

"Yeah, her name's Faline," said Bambi, a dreamy look passing over his face.

"Okay, there," chuckled Sora, nudging his friend, "you're taking us to Friend Owl, remember?"

"Oh, heh, right."

The four continued on, until a large grey rabbit hopped out into the path.

"Hiya, Bambi!" he exclaimed.

"Thumper! How are you, friend?" he asked.

"Never better, and who are these?" he asked, referring to the off-worlders.

"Guys, this is my best friend, Thumper, and Thumper, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you guys," replied the rabbit.

"I hope that's a good thing," said Donald.

The others chuckled.

"We're on our way to see Friend Owl," said Bambi. "Care to come with us?"

"Sure, but let me check with the wife first," he replied, before dashing off into the thicket.

"People sure grow up a lot faster around here," thought Sora.

His thoughts turned to Kairi for a moment, wondering where she was, before Thumper returned.

"We're good to go," he said.

It was not long before they came to a clearing. In the center was a rather large tree with a hole a good ways up the trunk.

"Friend Owl? Hello?" called Bambi.

"Oh, what is it?" said a sleepy voice from the inside.

"It's Prince Bambi," he called. "Please, I need to speak with you."

A head poked over the lip of hole. The drowsy looking owl yawned.

"So it is," he tiredly pulled himself onto a limb. "What can I do for you, young prince?"

"Friend Owl, these are my friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're looking for a couple of their companions."

"Have you heard of anyone seeing a guy named Riku, or King Mickey Mouse?" asked Sora.

The owl sat for a moment, deep in thought. He then looked back at the others.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall hearing anything like that," he said, apologetically.

He saw the others dejected looks.

"Though, I have heard about some strange creatures in the woods," he continued.

"You have?" asked Donald.

"Yes, they look – like that!"

The owl pointed behind them, and the animals turned to see a Heartless sitting near the entrance to the clearing.

"Heartless!" cried Goofy.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Bambi. "Not here!"

The Heartless sank into the ground and scuttled away from the group, out into the forest.

"Come on!" called Sora, as he rushed out to follow the creature.

Bambi turned to Thumper as Goofy and Donald took off.

"You'd better go get your family somewhere safe," he said, "and warn the others. Those things are dangerous."

"Okay, Bambi," replied the rabbit.

"And Thumper? Check on Faline for me, please? I don't want anything to happen to her."

"You got it, pal."

With that, the rabbit took off through the underbrush. Bambi paused for a moment, before taking off after Sora and others.

"Wait for me!" he cried.

* * *

Bambi caught up with the others just as the first Heartless emerged from the trees. The buck rushed it with his antlers, skewering the creature. Donald held his staff in his webbed feet, casting lightning, ice, and fire this way and that. Goofy was bounding around, thwacking Heartless with his shell, surprisingly spry for a turtle. Sora held his keyblade in his mouth, slashing at the dark creatures as they fell from the trees. Bambi saw one come up behind him and lashed out with his hooves. The Heartless dissolved in midair, and it was not long before the entire swarm was gone.

"I fin' das da ras o' den," said Sora, his keyblade still clinched his teeth.

"What?" chuckled Bambi, as the keyblade faded in Sora's mouth.

"I said, I think that's the last of them," he said. "Boy, I miss having hands."

The others chuckled.

"Come on," said Bambi, "we'd better go check to see if everyone's okay. If I remember right, those things can be pretty dangerous."

"You can say that again," replied Goofy, as they headed back through the forest.

The quartet stopped at dozens of places. The occupants of dens, burrows, nests, and thickets came out to greet them and assure their prince that they were alright. Finally, they came to a particularly large thicket.

"Hey guys," said Bambi, "I want you to meet Faline."

"Sure Bambi, we'd love to," replied Sora.

Smiling and nodding, the stag made his way into the thicket. There was a moment of silence, before Bambi started calling out.

"Faline?" he cried. "Faline, where are you?"

"She's not here?" asked Donald.

"No, she isn't," replied Bambi, emerging from the brush. "I wonder where –"

"Bambi!"

The four turned to see Thumper rushing towards them.

"Thumper, what is it?" asked Bambi.

The rabbit ground to a halt, his breath coming in gasps.

"Those creatures…they got Faline," he gasped. "I'm sorry, Bambi."


	8. The Deep Woods, Chapter 2

Bambi stood in stunned silence for a moment. Sora noticed his legs begin to tremble, before he suddenly dashed off.

"Bambi! Wait!" exclaimed Sora, as he and the others took off after the stag.

Finally, they caught up with him at the bank of a stream. They saw the stag lying on the stream bank, covering his face with his hooves. Sora quietly approached, to see that he was crying.

"Bambi?" he asked.

"Please go," the stag muttered, a sob tainting his voice. "A prince should not be seen crying."

Sora nudged the prince with his head.

"It's okay, Bambi," he said. "We'll get her back. That's a promise."

"Bambi, I'd be surprised if ya didn't cry," said Goofy. "It's only natural, what with someone you care so much about missin'."

"Well ain't dis touchin'" said a voice.

The four turned to see a pot-bellied cougar staring at them from the other side of the stream. Bambi rose to his feet, a cautious look in his eyes, but the others knew the voice instantly.

"Pete! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Donald.

"What do ya t'ink?" replied the cougar. "Settin' up a new slew o' Heartless."

"You won't get away with this!" cried Sora.

"Oh, I t'ink I will. Besides, I already got someone to watch da place while I'm gone."

With that, Pete moved to the side to reveal another stag that stood almost a head taller than Bambi. His fur was darker than Bambi's, and his antlers were longer. It seemed, however, that Bambi already knew him.

"Ronno!" he cried, as he lunged into the creek and charged to the other side.

The larger stag dodged the prince and kicked him in the side. Bambi toppled over, landing in the bushes, and Pete burst out laughing.

"So you're da prince?" he asked. "I'd stay out of our business if I were you, princey. Dat is, unless ya wanna see yer sweetheart turned into a Heartless."

"What?"

"Bambi!"

Sora turned to see a squad of Heartless standing around a terrified-looking doe, a short ways off.

"Bambi, help!" she cried, fear clearly written on her face.

"Faline!"

"Like I said, runt, stay out of our way, and she won't get hurt. Come on, Ronno."

A pool of darkness appeared on the ground and grew to envelope the creatures.

"Faline! We'll save you, I promise!" cried Bambi, as the shadow enveloped them.

The doe opened her mouth to reply, but her shout was cut short as the portal of darkness disappeared. Bambi continued to stare at the spot where the three animals had disappeared, and Sora noticed that he was shaking. He approached the stag and saw the look of fury on his face.

"Bambi?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill that son of a –" Bambi growled. "That Ronno! He's been after Faline since the three of us were fawns."

"Bambi, we'll get her back," said Goofy. "There's always a way."

"You – you're right," replied Bambi, shaking his head and trying to compose himself. "It's just – I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her."

"I know how you feel, Bambi," said Sora, his thoughts turning to Kairi again. "Come on, we'll get through this together."

It was late afternoon when the quartet arrived back at Bambi's home thicket. The off-worlders lay down to rest, while Bambi paced back and forth. Finally, Donald spoke up.

* * *

"Bambi, cut it out!" he said. "You're making me dizzy."

"I'm sorry," he said, settling down in the soft soil. "I just can't stop worrying about Faline."

"Well, all the worrying in the world ain't gonna help if we don't come up with a plan," said Goofy.

"You have a point, Goofy," replied Bambi.

"So, where could Pete and Ronno be hiding?" asked Sora.

"Well, there aren't a whole lot of places to hide around here," said Bambi. "At least not for a full grown deer or a cougar. Maybe we could try –"

"Bambi!"

The four creatures jumped at the voice and the sound of another animal approaching. Moments later, a skunk stumbled into the thicket and collapsed, his breath coming his heavy gasps.

"Flower!" exclaimed Bambi, "what's wrong?"

"Over…in The Meadow," the skunk gasped, "I saw Ronno…forcing Faline along…I think…they were heading…for The Island."

A look of hope crossed Bambi's face as he stood up.

"Thank you, Flower," he said. "Stay here and rest. Come on, guys."

Moments later, the four animals were trotting through the woods, heading for The River and The Island that stood within it.

* * *

"Can we slow down?" Donald panted, as he struggled to keep up with the brisk pace Bambi had set.

The River's rushing filled their ears, as they walked along its bank, following the current.

"It's not much further," replied the stag. "Just around this…bend."

The others caught up with Bambi and gasped as they peered around a boulder. A horde of Heartless were milling around on an island that lay in a widened portion of the River. The four animals simply stood in shock before Bambi shot down the bank.

"Faline!" he cried.

"Bambi, wait!" exclaimed Sora, as he took off after the stag.


	9. The Deep Woods, Chapter 3

Before anyone could stop him, Bambi had rushed at the river and made a flying leap onto the island, trampling a pair of Heartless as he landed.

Sora skidded to a halt at the river's edge.

"Not good!" he said, as he watched Bambi trying to fend off the Heartless. "We need to get over there."

"Move!" exclaimed Donald, as he summoned his staff. "Blizzaga!"

Instants later, the river began to freeze, ice radiating out from Donald's staff. By the time it had reached the island, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were already rushing across. Sora summoned his keyblade and leapt at the Heartless, thrashing a dozen into oblivion. With a barely coherent squack, Donald summoned a fireball that incinerated another ten. Tucking into his shell, Goofy spun like a top and threw himself at a group of eight, smashing them as he bounced and whirled. Within minutes, the island was cleared, but there was no sign of Faline.

"She's not here!" exclaimed Bambi, stomping his hooves angrily.

"We'll keep lookin', Bambi," said Goofy. "She's gotta be around here somewhere. Why else would there be a bunch o' Heartless sittin' around in the open?"

Bambi growled in frustration.

"I know! But, what if Ronno…"

Tears sprung to his eyes, cutting off the young prince's sentence. He shut his eyes tight and bowed his head, as a sob leapt from his throat.

"We'll get her back, Bambi," said Sora, placing a comforting hoof over his friend's.

A slight smile crossed Bambi's face, but an instant later, a flash of lightning appeared just on the other side of the river. The wind began to rise, rising from a near standstill to a gale in record time. The creatures bent into the wind, trying not to be blown away. Before anyone could figure out what had happened, a voice rang out over the forest.

"You think you're going to be prince, Bambi?"

The wind seemed to respond to the voice, blowing even harder than before. Sora watched in amazement as small trees began to fly out of the ground.

"I've always been forced to be second best, just because your father was the Great Prince!"

The four friends had, by now, crossed back across Donald's ice bridge, not wanting to be caught on the island, but moments later, they began to feel that maybe the island would have been safer. Saplings and small stones were being torn from their place and thrown into the gale.

"Well, I've had it with being bossed around by a wimp like you!"

By now, full-sized trees were being pulled from their moorings and tossed about like so many twigs.

"When I'm through with you, you'll be begging for it to end, and when you're gone, Faline will be. All. MINE!"

With one last roaring gust of wind, a dozen trees were tossed into the air, revealing the speaker. Standing in the middle of a clearing, amidst mass of whirling debris, was Ronno. Donald's eyes went wide when he saw the dark aura that surrounded him.

"Ronno's turned himself into a Heartless!" he cried, over the roar of the wind.

"We've gotta stop him," exclaimed Goofy, "before he brings down the whole forest!"

Sora eyed the flying tree trunks, as they whirled around the stag.

"Right, follow my lead!"

With that, he summoned his keyblade and launched himself into the maelstrom. Emboldened by Sora's actions, the others drew their weapons and followed in his footsteps.

An evil glint shone in Ronno's eyes as he saw Sora run towards him, followed by the others. He commanded the wind to toss an uprooted tree at the keyblade bearer. But, an instant before it struck the young buck, magic flashed from his keyblade, and the tree froze in midair. Striking the tree with his blade, Sora hurled the tree back at the Heartless stag. The trunk exploded into a thousand pieces as it struck him, and Ronno fell to the ground, stunned. Sora and the other's rushed towards the stag's prone form and belabored him with magic, blades, and antlers.

Moments later, a rush of wind tossed the attackers away, and Ronno rose to his feet. Within seconds, the whirlwind had returned, carrying its heavy wooden cargo with it.

"Beginner's luck!" cried Ronno. "Try this!"

An instant later, three gigantic trees flew towards the quartet.

"Reflectaga!" exclaimed Sora, raising his blade above his head.

A dome of energy appeared around him, reflecting two of the trees away from him. The third arrived seconds later, allowing Sora to once more stun Ronno with a flying tree trunk. After enduring another round of blows, Ronno blew the fighters away and ran into the forest. The others waited with baited breath, wondering if they had indeed won. The sound of crashing warned them that Ronno was returning with a vengeance.

With a burst of flying debris, Ronno shot back into the clearing, causing Sora and the others to dodge and avoid his energized charge. Once more, Ronno rushed through the forest and into the clearing. Dodging again, Sora landed to one side and looked up just in time to see Ronno charge headlong into Donald. With a screech, Donald was tossed to one side.

"Donald!" exclaimed Sora.

He began to run to his friend when he saw Ronno standing in the clearing, his dark aura dim and his breath coming in gasps.

"He's run out most of his energy," he thought. "Let's finish this!"

"Bambi!" he called.

The stag rushed over to him and saw Sora's keyblade glowing.

"What're you doing?" he asked, feeling himself filling with magical energy.

"Do whatever comes to you," said Sora. "Just follow my lead."

Sora and Bambi lowered their antlers and rushed at Ronno, magic energy granting them supernatural speed. Ronno cried out as their antlers sliced down his size. Once, twice, three times, they rushed the stag, ramming into his side. As Ronno stood dazed, Bambi lowered his horns, and Sora rushed towards him. Using the stag's antler's as a springboard, Sora leapt high into the air. Summoning his keyblade, he fired dozens of magic blasts at Ronno. As Sora landed with a thud, Bambi threw back his head and cried out to the sky. Moments later, the ground began to shake as the edge of the clearing glowed. Sora cheered as a summoned herd of deer raced into the clearing, bashing Ronno as each ran through.

Sora felt himself weakening as his energy began to run out. His breathing grew heavy as his legs began to give out.

"You alright?" asked Bambi.

"I'm fine," replied Sora. "Did we beat Ronno?"

The pair looked up to see the other stag collapsed on the ground. Cautiously, Bambi approached the prone form. He was mere feet from the stag, before his eyes flew open and he lunged at Bambi.

"Bambi!" cried Sora.

But mere moments before the larger stag connected with Bambi, Ronno shattered into a thousand shards as his heart disappeared into darkness. Bambi stumbled back in shock at the sight.

"He's gone," said Sora, coming up to his friend.

"But…" Bambi looked around for a moment. "Where's Faline?"

"Hey Bambi!" came a call from behind the pair.

The deer turned around to see Goofy standing at the edge of the clearing. Between him and Donald, stood Faline.

"Faline!" cried Bambi, running towards his mate.

"Bambi!"

Sora smiled as the pair reunited, blushed at the sight of them nuzzling each other's necks.

"Well, crisis averted," said Donald, as he came to rest beside the buck.

"I guess," said Sora. "Hey Donald, are you hurt?"

The duck waved him off with a flip of his wing.

"I'm fine," he replied. "It takes more than a bump to –"

A familiar flash of light cut him off as Sora's keyblade appeared on its own. Sora smiled as the symbol of the keyhole appeared around him. Away in the forest, Bambi's home thicket began to glow, causing the creatures around it to stop and stare. Sora leapt back and watched as the thicket released a beam of light which illuminated the keyhole. Wielding his keyblade as best he could, Sora pointed the blade at the hole and fired his own beam of energy. As the two connected in midair, energy and light swirled outward, growing brighter and brighter, until the world came back into focus. When Sora looked up, he saw Bambi and Faline eyeing him curiously.

"What was that?" asked Faline.

"It means it's time for us to go," said Sora, coming up to the pair.

"Where to?" asked Bambi.

"Don't know," Sora replied.

After a moment of contemplation, he smiled.

"I guess wherever there are Heartless," he said.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Bambi.

Sora nodded.

"You bet you will," he said.


End file.
